gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Too Friendly?
Too Friendly? 'is the second episode in ''Glee: Something New. This episode shines light on new friendships and possible love triangles''. ''It was written by Rylee and edited by Jade. '''Too Friendly was originally aired on September 20, 2012, about a month after the first episode, Old New Directions. Plot Episode 2, ‘Too Friendly?’ Re-Edited In Case You’ve Missed Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New · Will was bummed that no one had joined the Glee Club, so he got Rachel and the Old New Directions to sing Firework to get kids to join · Fifteen kids joined; Jade, Caylex, Audrey, Jonas, Kenny, Nicole, Kaylie, Luke, Robin, Griffin, Dustin, Jasmine, Leo, Carter, and Emily all got inspired and joined “Okay, Robin. Let’s run though the number again. And Griffin, try to smile,” Mr. Schue said from his deep red chair. “I’m sorry, Mr. Schuester, but I really can’t sing with him.” Robin announced. Caylex, Leo, Dustin, and Carter all stifled a laugh, but with one stern look from the teacher, the boys shut their mouths. Mr. Schue sighed and let the two students take a seat. A lot of times it was hard to be a teacher. He stood in front of the class their blank expressionless faces stared back at him, waiting for him to say something. Mr. Schue simply turned around and wrote ‘Friendship’ on the whiteboard, in thick, ebony colored Expo markers. “This week I’m canceling the Glee Club for a week. In that time, I want each and every one of you to get to know each other. Become friends.” Caylex smiled when he spotted Jade sitting at one of the outer tables in the café with Robin. They were talking. Luke walked over to Caylex. He didn’t need to say anything to know what Caylex was thinking. Luke looked at Caylex, and together, with their lunch trays, walked over to the table. Caylex ignored the football players yelling at him to sit at the hectic table, and the Cheerios pulling at his clothing. He and Luke finally made it towards the table. Luke shyly sat next to Robin, while Caylex took a seat next to Jade. “Hey,” Jade replied, taking a chomp out of a carrot stick. Even with her quiet voice, Caylex could hear her. “Hey,” Caylex replied and swiftly looked up at Jade. He smiled. Jade felt butterflies in her stomach. What the hell, she thought;'' I’ve never felt this way over a guy! Jade mentally kicked herself. She nervously looked at Robin who was already in a deep conversation with Luke. Jade looked over at Caylex. He was quietly eating his hamburger. “You don’t have to sit here.” Jade whispered to Caylex. Caylex felt chills go down his spine with the thought of Jade so close to him. It took him a minute from the nervous hangover to realize what Jade had just told him. “Nah, I’d rather sit here with you,” he replied. Realized what he just said, Caylex quickly added, “and Robin and Luke.” He suddenly took interest with his black high-top Converse. “At lease here I can finish my food.” Caylex joked as he looked over at the Cheerios table. He met the icy green-brown eyes of Audrey. She was sitting at her normal seat with an empty chair next to her. ''Damn it!''Caylex cursed. It was a Monday. Caylex always sat with Audrey on Mondays. “Yeah,” Jade replied. “It must feel nice to have practice with a full stomach.” “Unless I threw up…” Caylex said. Jade raised her delicate eyebrow at him. ''Damn it, damn it, damn it! Caylex punched himself mentally over and over. He felt his cheeks getting hotter. Did he just mention throwing up…at lunch? Jade suddenly felt uneasy. She looked at her lunch; just a regular old ham and cheese sandwich with milk and a pack of carrot sticks. A few silent minutes passed. Jade knew Audrey was staring at her. What is her problem? I’m not flirting with him, and he isn’t flirting with me!''Jade decided that she wanted to get to know Caylex. She wanted to know Caylex Grace, not the Caylex Audrey had turned him into. Finding a bit of humor in the conversation, Jade asked, “So, has anyone ever thrown up at practice?” Caylex almost died. Was that supposed to be a sick joke? No, Jade would never do that. ''But you just met her last week, ''part of him said. Caylex ignored that side of him; that was the side of him Audrey had turned him into. “Um, I uh, I dunno,” Caylex replied. Jade laughed. Her laugh was like music to his ears. He was right, Jade was the kind of girl he assumed she was; never caring about getting her hands dirty, down-to-Earth, nice, funny, smart, clever— Caylex stopped himself. He had a girlfriend. Her name was Audrey Hantz. But for some reason, Jade Rivers kept popping up in his head. '***' Audrey looked at her reflection shining back at her; her blonde locks flowing behind her head from her ponytail that was lightly swept over her shoulder; her green-brown eyes that sparkled in the sun stared back at her. Audrey straightened her Cheerios shirt and smoothed down her skirt. Nicole applied a fresh coat of lip gloss on her already glossy lips. Kaylie sat on the bathroom counter between Nicole and Audrey, swinging her legs. “Niki, do you think Cay is cheating on me?” Audrey was the first to speak. “What makes you say that?” Nicole asked, now applying mascara. “He was flirting with ''Jade.” Audrey put all emphasis on Jade’s name, making her sound like an evil witch. “Caylex would never do that to you. You’ve known each other for like…since you were in Pre K. I wouldn’t worry about him straying.” Nicole replied. “Do you think Griff is cheating on me with her?” Nicole suddenly stopped putting on makeup after she asked her friends. “Why would Griffin do that?” Audrey asked. Just then, one of the bathroom’s stall door creaked open. “That lazy pack of mouth breathers is back on again?” A woman with a tint of sarcasm forever accented in her voice wearing a blue track suit with a white liner asked. “Coach-,” Audrey started to say, but was silenced by her own surprise. “You got it!” Sue Sylvester winked evilly at Audrey as she washed her hands. “Well, I gotta go try to flush my mind of what I just heard, which calls for a bad movie. You know where a gal could find “Twilight”?” Coach Sylvester already walked out of the bathroom before any of the Cheerios could reply. *** Two days canceled and Caylex felt like he actually belonged with the Glee club kids, well except Jonas, Kenny, and Audrey and her posse. He learned new things about each and every one of the members, like Carter was obsessed with guitars and that Emily had a cat named Shay Leigh, but her dad ran over her when Emily was three. He sat next to Jade for the last two days, getting to know her. And he liked it that way. He liked not being screamed at from Audrey for a simple mistake. Jade complemented him, and just encouraged him to do better when he messed up. Caylex sat at the lunch table with the Glee Club members. He looked to his left. Jade was laughing along with the others, and that’s when Caylex realized how beautiful she looked. Jade turned her head up towards Caylex, and smiled. Jonas slumped into his chair. He hated that d-bag named one Caylex Grace. He was a jock, yeah, Jonas had that natural urge to hate all popular kids, and no, Jade wasn’t that popular. Jonas hated that he was tall as Kenny tells him. Jonas hates that he has a car and he can drive. Jonas hates that Caylex has that cliché blonde Cheerio of a girl who probably doesn’t eat anything but almonds. Jonas hates how he has the courage Jonas never had. Jonas hates how Caylex is leading Jade on. But above all, Jonas hates how once he goes back to his little skinny white girlfriend, Jade would be heart-broken. Jonas didn’t know what he’d do to know that Jade was broken. *** Jade lay on her bed with a magazine, daydreaming. At first, Jade’s daydreams were about One Direction, but now she found her thoughts filled with Caylex Grace and the way he walked like he owned the football field, but wasn’t over doing it, the way his slight British accent peaked when he became nervous, the way his lips looked-. Jade stopped herself. This wasn’t her. It wasn’t right. Caylex had a girlfriend—very blonde girlfriend, a girlfriend who was captain of the Cheerios and could do the splits. “Jade? Earth to Jade,” Robin called out from the other side of the bed next to the pillows where Jasmine was braiding her hair. “Yeah, what is it?” Jade shot out of her weird and unnecessary thoughts and returned to level ground. “Are you okay? You’ve been acting funny this whole week.” Robin explained. Jasmine nodded as Emily shushed everyone to quiet down so she could hear one of her programs. “Oh, uh…” Jade trailed off as she sat up, crisscross. Realizing that her throat was dry, Jade swallowed and replied with a small and silent “yeah”, and tried not to look guilty. But Jade had been friends with Robin since the sixth grade, and Robin pretty much had Jade figured out. “Jade!” She gasped. “We talked about this! He has a girlfriend. All you’re doing is breaking your own heart even more.” Jasmine tied off Robin’s braid and looked confused. “Wait, what?” She asked readjusting herself so she could see Jade better. Emily turned down the TV and looked at the girls on the bed. “What’s happening?” Emily asked. “I do not have a crush!” Jade told Robin. Jasmine and Emily both looked at each other and shrugged. “Then what were you just thinking about?” Robin asked Jade. Jade couldn’t answer that. After a long pause of silence, Robin explained everything to the two new friends. “I do not like Caylex! We’re just friends!” Jade proclaimed. “Can we please change the subject?” She asked annoyed. Robin glared at Jade and gave Jade her best “we’ll-talk-about-this-later” look. Jade just tried to ignore it and went back to watching the TV screen with Emily. “So, Emily, how is Carter?” Jade asked teasingly. Emily looked at Jade with shock. Jade tried to smile. “Oh, um…” Emily replied. She scratched the back of her head and flipped through the channels. “Em, don’t lie. We know you like him.” Robin started. Jade gave her friend a “back off” look. To tie it all in, Jade asked Robin, “How’s Luke. I know you too are getting a little friendly…” “If you must certainly know….” Robin kept on talking and talking about how hot Luke was and how hot he would look in a bathing suit, and this and that about Luke. Jade got really annoyed by Robin, so she kind of zoned out. She noticed Jasmine sitting on the bed looking spaced out as Robin chatted up a storm, so Jade scooted over to her. “Hey,” she announced. Jasmine smiled. *Auditorium* Emily: '''You with the sad eyes, Don’t be discouraged Oh, I realized it’s hard to take courage ''Jasmine: In a world, full of people'' You can lose sight of it all And darkness still inside you make you feel so small ''All:' But I see your true colors shining through I see your true colors and that’s why I love you So don’t be afraid to let them show your true colors True colors are beautiful like a rainbow Jade: '''Show me a smile then Don’t be unhappy Can’t remember when I last saw you laughing ''Audrey: If this world makes you crazy'' And you’ve taked all you can bare You call me up, ‘cause you know I’ll be there ''All: And I see your true colors'' Shining through I see your true colors and that’s why I love you So don’t be afraid to let them show your True colors ''True colors are beautiful like a rainbo''w ''Nicole (Talking): '''I can’t remember when I last saw you laughing 'Kaylie: '''If this world makes you crazy And you’ve taken all you can bare You call me up, ‘cause you know I’ll be there All: '''And I’ll see your true colors shining through ''Nicole: I’ll see ‘em shining through'' ''All: I see your true colors and that’s why I love you'' ''Nicole: That’s why I love you'' ''All:' So don’t be afraid to let them show Your true colors See your true colors shining through Jasmine: '''Yeah ''All: I see your true colors and that’s why I love you'' So don’t be afraid to let them show your true colors True colors, True colors are beautiful like a rainbow '''*Football field* “Caylex, you okay? Looks like you need to pass out or something,” Griffin replied clapping Caylex’s shoulder as he crouched down to grab his water bottle underneath a bench. Caylex didn’t reply. Dustin and Luke came hustling after Griffin. Caylex sloppily sat on the bench and gulped the warm water down. Luke and Dustin grabbed their water bottles as they started to take off their helmets. The sun beat down on the sweaty, worn-out football players. They sat silently on the bench as they drained their cheap, plastic water bottles, and waited for their hearts to slow down. Griffin wiped some sweat off his brow and placed the bottle on the bench. “Damn girls can be so hard,” he kept muttering under his breath. Caylex looked at his friend. For once, Sue had let the Cheerios have the practice day off and go to the mall to shop for makeup. Caylex never understood makeup and why girls wore it. He was 80% sure the makeup makers, (is that what you call them?), ''tested it on animals before humans. “Griff, what’s wrong, more Nicole problems?” Dustin sighed. He took a deep breath. Griffin looked up at his other friend. “Yeah,” he replied. “She got all mad about last week, when we first joined Glee Club. I sat next to that Jada girl—.” “—Jade,” Caylex corrected. “Yeah, whatever. Anyways, Nicole got mad at me because I sat next to her and I winked at her!” Griffin exclaimed. “Well, I mean, you do have a girlfriend…” Caylex trailed off once his blue-green eyes met Griffin’s brown ones. “I’m not the only one with a girlfriend, Dip.” Griffin had recently picked up the word “Dip” and used it instead of cussing at people. Figgins had called him down to his office because Griffin had been using such crass language, some kids went to therapy. “What?” Caylex asked, looking up at Griffin. Griffin was lounging on the bench with that “minding his own business” type of look. “We all know that you like Jade, man.” Griffin stated. “What? No! When did you hear that?” Caylex protested. “No one had to tell us, Dip. We can see the way you talk to her—hell—the way you ''look''at her,” Griffin told his buddy. “I am ''not''in love with her!” Caylex said. “You can deny it all you want, but you can’t deny your feelings.” Griffin sighed. Caylex grumbled something un-audible. After a few moments of silence, the four boys got up and walked into the changing rooms. '*Parking Lot*''' The New Directions boys were huddled in the parking lot. It was just another fall day. “So, how’s Audrey, Caylex?” Carter asked as he pulled up his black-and-purple striped hoodie. “Um, I dunno, good?” Caylex replied. “How’s Emily?” Carter shrugged. “What about Jas, Leo?” Kenny asked. It was kind of weird, the conversation. They met up at the parking lot so they could get away from the girls, but instead, they found themselves talking about them. “What ‘bout you, Lukie, how’s Robin?” Griffin smirked. “Amazing,” Luke replied. That sure hit Griffin in the face. *** Jonas stood frozen, not moving besides Kenny. He felt his palms getting sweaty by the second. “I am going to die. Literally die,” Jonas exclaimed. “No, this is good!” Kenny replied as he inched Jonas closer. Jonas didn’t say anything, just kept letting his best friend push him closer. Once Kenny thought it was close enough, he gave Jonas an extra push, then, scurried away. Jonas cursed under his breath. Jade finished putting all her books in her locker. She closed it shut, then turned around to walk away, only to find Jonas waiting for her at the end of the row of lockers. “Oh, uh, hey Jonas,” Jade announced as she almost clashed into him. “Oh! Hey Jade, how are you?” Jonas asked. He felt his cheeks getting hotter. I can’t do this, kept repeating in his head. “Good, how are you?” She responded chipper. “I’m uh….” Jonas felt like a total idiot. “Hey, I was wondering…” Jade just stood in front of him, waiting for him to finish. “I was wondering if-if you’d like to, you know, hang out later?” “Oh, sure! I’d love to!” Jonas silently let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Great, tomorrow after school then?” Jonas asked. He felt like the world was lifted off of him. Jade nodded, then realized he couldn’t see her, and replied with a yes. *** Caylex: '''Just a small town girl Livin’ in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin’ any where ''Jade: Just a city boy'' Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train goin’ any where ''Griffin: A singer in a smoky room'' '''Nicole: ''The smell of wine and cheap perfum''e Griffin and Nicole: '''For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on ''Caylex and Jade: Strangers waiting'' Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searchin’ in the night ''Luke and Robin: Streetlight, people'' Livin’ just to find emotion Hidin’ somewhere in the night ''Audrey: Workin’ hard to get my fill'' ''Jonas: Everybody wants a thrill'' ''Jonas and Audrey: Payin’ anything to roll the dice'' Just one more time ''Jasmine: Some will win'' ''Leo: Some will lose'' ''Jasmine and Leo: Some are born to sing the blues'' And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on ''Jade and Caylex: Strangers waiting'' Up and down the boulevards Their shadows searchin’ in the night ''Carter and Kaylie: Streetlight, people'' Livin’ just to find emotion Hidin’ somewhere in the night ''All: Don’t stop believin’'' Hold onto that feelin’ Streetlight, people Don’t stop believein’ Hold onto that feelin’ Streetlight, people Don’t stop! '''Next on Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New Enough is Enough Original Release Date: October 4th, 2011 It’s anti-bully week and Kenny has a secret Summary With all the cliques in the Glee Club--from the Cheerios to the AV Club--Will cancels Glee Club for a week and the homework assignment is to make new friends in the Club. Songs *'True Colors '''by ''Cyndi Lauper sung by'' New Directions'' *'Don't Stop Believin' '''by ''Journey ''sung by ''New Directions Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Guest Starring *'Jane Lynch' as Sue Sylvester Trivia *Carter, Emily, Leo, and Jasmine are already friends nicknamed Caromilmine (pronounced Care-o-mill-mine) *Kenny and Jonas are already friends, nicknamed Harterson * Jade and Robin are already friends nicknamed Rade *Caylex, Dustin, Luke, and Griffin are already friends nicknamed Daykin *Audrey, Nicole, and Kaylie are already friends nicknamed Verillantz, although Kaylie and Nicole are closer which is called Kaycole Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes